Comeram Meu Biscoito
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: O problema é que eu SEMPRE sou a trouxa da história. Todo mundo se aproveita de mim. Todo mundo me faz de bobinha. Todo mundo... Come meu biscoito. É.


**N/A: Shortfic insana feita depois de uma aula de Informática na escola. Sim, a fic é meio retardada e pode ser um pouco tediosa no começo. Então tenha paciência, ou saia daqui e vá comer um biscoito.**

* * *

** Comeram meu biscoito**  
_O problema é que eu SEMPRE sou a trouxa da história. Todo mundo se aproveita de mim. Todo mundo me faz de bobinha. Todo mundo... Come meu biscoito. É._

ou

_Lily Evans nos conta um pouco, por meio de seu diário, como é a vida da nerd mais esquisitona e humilhada da classe. Que sempre, sempre tem seu biscoito comido pela popularidade. _

ou ainda

_Sorria, tudo que começa ruim termina tremendamente pior. Principalmente quando todo o seu biscoito é abocanhado pelo que chamamos de... Popularidade._

* * *

_Capítulo 1_ –** Passeando com o peixe** ou **A humilhação de uma nerd que atrai touros** ou ainda **Sim, você tem talento para escrever poemas.**

* * *

_Quarta-feira, doze de setembro, 08:15 da manhã, aula de Inglês._

ALÔ. Alguém aí?? ALGUMA PESSOA, algum SER HUMANO com OUVIDOS que OUVEM, ou melhor, OLHOS que LÊEM (se bem que, não, não quero isso. Eu não quero que ninguém leia meu diário (ou seja lá o nome que isso tem) (a não ser que um dia eu mude de idéia e tal (mas isso é BEM raro))), ou, melhor falando (escrevendo)... ALGUMA PESSOA QUE ME ENTENDE??

Quero dizer, hoje ainda é doze de setembro. Não faz nem duas semanas que as aulas começaram. Nem duas semanas e esses professores infelizes destruidores de sonhos de estudantes que consistem em passar a tarde toda navegando na Internet já começaram a nos atolar de trabalhos, principalmente em grupo.

Em _grupo_. Ainda cometem a barbaridade de chamar uma seleção de pequenas pessoas numa panela que consiste em popular-popular-popular-popular-nerdquefaztudo de _grupo_. Como se quatro das cinco pessoas fizessem mais do que perguntar "você fez o trabalho, esquisitona?".

Pois é. É sempre assim. Os populares da classe sempre ficam no mesmo grupo, tirando um infeliz componente que é nerd, nunca fica sem nota, por mais que isso o prejudique, e acaba fazendo tudo para aquela tribo idiota de poderes que ficam na mão de uma minoria absoluta.

ALÔ. Planeta TERRA, minha gente. Estamos no século vinte e um, pelo amor de Deus! Não estamos mais no que podemos chamar de "era mesozóica", ou melhor dizendo (escrevendo!), idade média.

E, ãhn, pro caso de você (você? Quem é "você"? Meu Deus, eu estou começando a criar uma psico-personalidade dupla! Estou falando (ESCREVENDO) sozinha no meio da aula de Inglês, ignorando o fato de que Sr. Filio, o professor (que por acaso tem UM E SESSENTA de altura. Mó anão, fala aê!), COM CERTEZA vai parar do nada, olhar bem no fundo dos meus olhos verdes e perguntar "srta. Evans, não está prestando atenção na aula? Devo chamar uma enfermeira?", no que eu respondo "não, muito obrigada, professor. Prometo que não se repete. Estava desatenta" e aí coro até a raiz dos meus cabelos vermelhos) estar me achando meio chata, EU NÃO SOU CHATA. EU SÓ FALO A VERDADE.

Mas, voltando ao comentário entre parênteses, é nisso que dá ser ruiva (natural). Você fica vermelha, tipo assim, NOVE DÉCIMOS do tempo. Se eu me abaixo para pegar meus objetos escolares como borrachas e lápis (eles têm TENDÊNCIA a cair, fala sério), fico vermelha até o último centímetro cúbico de meu rosto e Black, um bonitinho mentidão (por quem eu tenho uma queda (PRECIPÍCIOcofcofPRECIPÍCIO) daquelas) que sempre tira uma da minha cara e me faz corar ainda mais, se isto é possível.

Por que é que eu não sou normal, hein? Seria TÃO mais fácil entrar e sair da Hogwarts High sem ser avacalhada por coros de "olha a nerd esquisitona" ou "passa a cola, Betty?".

'Betty' por causa de uma novela brasileira chamada 'Betty, a feia' onde a mulher (Betty) é feia e nerd e usa uns óculos horríveis.

Só porque eu uso óculos redondos e TOTALMENTE nerds por causa de minha odiada hipermetropia. Mas, bom, pelo lado bom (se é que isso (minha vida) tem um lado bom), o médico disse que minha hipermetropia está diminuindo e em breve eu não precisarei mais de óculos.

HÁ! VAN GOGH QUE ME ESPERE SEM ÓCULOS! (?)

Ai, talvez eu esteja ficando maluca. Mas, sabe, eu não gostaria de ficar maluca. Malucos são totalmente rejeitados pela sociedade de aparências em que vivemos atualmente. E, bom, ser nerd E rejeitada não faz bem pra auto-estima de ninguém.

Principalmente quando essa pessoa agora está sendo o centro das atenções da classe por estar escrevendo num psico-diário desde que entrou na escola nesta manhã na hora em que Sr. Filio está passando a correção dos exercícios de revisão que ele passou na semana passada.

Bom, claro que eu fiz. Eu nunca atrasei um dever de casa na minha VIDA, e nem pretendo fazer isso. Talvez eu entre pro Guiness Book como pessoa que nunca atrasou uma lição durante seus quinze anos de vida, e não como uma pessoa que não pode ir para a Espanha por atrair touros fisicamente sem fazer esforço algum.

Eu atraio touros. Porque touros adoram vermelho, e meu cabelo é... Vermelho. Quando é que a minha vida vai melhorar, me diz? Porque, sinto muito, mas, se continuar desse jeito, eu vou me declarar para Sirius Black, pisar no pé da FILHA DA MÃE (eu não falo palavrão, desculpa) da McKinnon, que é a vaca declarada da classe e que fica me privando de OLHAR para seu "ficante", o sr. Black.

Estou apaixonada (PERDIDAMENTE apaixonada) pelo "ficante" da menina mais popular da classe, melhor amiga da filha da coordenadora, Dorcas Meadowes, que também é super popular, que por acaso (ou não. Minha vida é uma conspiração ambulante mesmo!) me odeia com todas as forças e nunca perde UMA oportunidade de tirar uma com a minha cara.

Se eu fosse contar nos dedos todas as desgraças presentes na minha vida, precisaria de umas novecentas mãos, e acabaria de vez com o "Casos de Família" (SIM, eu AMO televisão Brasileira), porque eles teriam TANTAS desgraças pra cuidar que não dariam conta e acabariam de vez com o programa, e daria um belo trabalho pro dr. Jung, que não entenderia como uma Londrina, ruiva, de quinze anos, pode estar TÃO LONGE da auto-atualização.

Principalmente se a sua realização não é nem de LONGE atrair touros e ser conhecida como Betty, a feia. Poxa, Sr. Deus, ONDE está a piedade da qual todo mundo fala? Será que meus cromossomos são tão infelizes que não podem receber UM POUCO de piedade ao invés de pares que ajudam a formar meu DNA?

(Se bem que, se eu escolhesse, nem teria genes. Seria muito melhor ser uma lhama, que por acaso é o meu animal preferido em TODO O MUNDO, pra sempre, sobre TUDO. Até sobre touros atraídos (mas, espera. Eu nem GOSTO deles!) e minha banda preferida de todos os tempos, The All-American Rejects).

Mentira. TAAR é absolutamente TUDO em minha vida!

Ou será que eu apenas sou uma maluca que tem a chance de mudar a vida na PALMA da mão e não sabe disso porque tem mania de esquecer os óculos nos lugares mais improváveis e não ver NADA além de, quem sabe, um mano nojento HORROROSO do terceiro ano que dá em cima de mim jogando _rosas vermelhas_?

_Vermelhas_. Ah, não, você deve estar BRINCANDO.

Mas então, voltando ao assunto do que acabou de acontecer (e eu ignorei, por estar escrevendo aqui com tanta força que meu pulso esquerdo (eu sou canhota) lateja), vamos lá para a primeira humilhação do dia.

— Srta. Evans, você está prestando atenção? — Pergunta o professor, chegando perto de minha carteira.

Se eu comentar que, surpreendentemente, corei, você acredita? (Eu usei todo o meu estoque de ironia em "surpreendentemente", então, por favor, NÃO ME VENHA DIZER QUE VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ADIVINHADO QUE EU IA CORAR).

— Sim. — Respondi, encolhendo-me ainda mais em meu lugar na frente da classe, bem perto do professor.

Eles têm MUITO preconceito contra nerds nessa classe, o primeiro A. Não é justo. Os populares ficam no fundão e os nerds ficam na frente, forçados a sofrer ainda mais com a pressão do corpo docente, que parece nos achar parecidos com um daqueles magos ou coisa assim. Porque precisamos de MAGIA pra agüentar tudo que fazem contra a gente.

— E por que não está corrigindo a lição? Seu caderno não está aberto. — Também desnecessário falar que o bonit, oops, o Sirius (BLACK! Imagine só se eu o chamo de Sirius perto da McKinnon!) não perdeu sua primeira chance do dia.

— Um nerd nunca erra, professor! — Lançou ele, arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Porque é assim: os populares deram risadas, todo mundo ri também. Quem não ri é completamente excluído de tudo.

Essa última oração poderia descrever minha vida melhor do que você faz as coisas escondido quando seus pais te dão algum castigo chato. Mas enfim.

O que eu acho mais engraçado é que, QUASE SEMPRE que Sirius faz alguma gracinha, ele se vira para o menino ao lado dele, que sempre está com algum tipo de capuz cobrindo a cabeça, e manda um "boa, Prongs". Acho que, tipo, o "Prongs" é o _mentor do mal_ do Sirius.

Quero dizer, o pessoal tem O respeito pelo "Prongs". Ele é meio... Sei lá. Tipo, A ESCOLA TODA O CONHECE, e ele não tem nenhum parente na escola. Talvez seja pelo fato de que ele é o melhor jogador de futebol que temos aqui. Ou pelo fato de que ele é MUITO, MUITO _bom_ sem camisa, principalmente quando a roda no ar e joga para a arquibancada. Ou simplesmente porque tem cabelo MUITO preto e espetado e cobre com capuz quando está na escola.

Mas eu não sei nem o seu nome. Mal vi seu rosto, porque às vezes ele me encara, e, já viu, eu fico toda vermelhona e nem levanto a cabeça, com medo de atrair algum touro possivelmente fugido da Espanha.

Ele deve ser realmente "o" cara, já que SIRIUS BLACK, o cara mais gato da face da Terra, é completamente baba-ovo dele.

Prongs, Prongs, por que você não troca de lugar comigo, meu caro Prongs??

x Comeram meu biscoito x

_Quarta-feira, doze de setembro, 10:34 da manhã, aula de História._

Quem vai prestar atenção nos países que a Inglaterra colonizou, raios? Eu já sei essa matéria de cor, quando resolvi ler a enciclopédia empoeirada que havia na estante do meu pai, que me deu um ataque alérgico que eu nunca esqueci até hoje!

_Don't solve the problem, when danger is bitter… Far away where you stock them, in cages that tether… And all the bridges you've burned, leave you trapped off at all sides. And now the tables do turn, and it's all gone, what's left for you!_

Aaah, escrever alguma letra do All-American Rejects já me acalma! Porque eles são, tipo assim, a MELHOR banda de todo o mundo. O Tyson é simplesmente o melhor vocalista e o cara mais gato do mundo, ultrapassando até Sirius.

Pra você (QUEM É 'VOCÊ'?) ter uma noção de como eu amo TAAR.

Lily Tyson amor eterno (L)

Não soa como _Change Your Mind_ tocando no último volume nas primeiras horas da manha de sábado e acordando sua irmã, que por acaso é uma cavala irritante que ao invés de _atrair touros_, como_certas_ pessoas, atrai _rolhas de poço_ ou_engomadinhos birrentos_?

Pra mim soa, e soa _muiiito_ bem...

x Comeram meu biscoito x

_Quarta-feira, doze de setembro, 12:06, almoço._

**As cinco coisas que os populares mais gostam de fazer com os nerds, por Lily Evans, com participações especiais de Seth Ungermeyer.**

**1) **Os chamar de excluídos na frente de todos;  
**2) **Abusar de suas capacidades mentais;  
**3) **Ameaçar de humilhação se não atenderem seus pedidos;  
**4) **cabar com suas esperanças de um mundo justo;

**E o principal:**

**5)**Despejar suas bandejas cheias de comidas nojentas e populares sobre os pobres nerds, que, mesmo sem querer, acabam entrando em uma grande encrenca. Por causa de _comida_.

x Comeram meu biscoito x

_Quarta-feira, doze de setembro, 14:13, aula de Biologia._

**Seth — é impressão ou ela errou naquela segunda fórmula? — Lily (por favor não leia as páginas anteriores).**

_Não, acho que ela não errou, Lily. O que te faz pensar isso?_

**Ela colocou dois a's.**

_E..._

**Ela não pode colocar dois a's naquela conta!**

_Por..._

**...que fica MUITO complicado, até para nerds que nem a gente! E seu cabelo está vermelho como o MEU hoje. O que você fez com ele?**

_Você é um sarro, Lily. Ah. Sei lá. Caiu um pouco de água oxigenada em cima. Fiquei mais ruivo que nunca, super legal._

**Meninos ruivos são adorados pelas meninas.**

_Por favor, eu uso óculos._

**Eu também.**

_Entendeu?_

**Ah...**

_Ei._

**Hum.**

_Como anda o caso Black? Desistiu? _

**EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! **

_Ah, gosta sim. Dá pra ver, está estampado em sua cara. _

**EU NÃO GOSTO DELE! **

_Sim, você GOSTA. Só não admite isso porque é imbecil. _

**EU NÃO... Ei! Você me chamou de imbecil! **

_Exatamente._

**Ai, Seth. Suas frases carregadas de sarcasmo me irritam. **

_Eu sei. _

**PÁRA!!**

_Não se altere. _

**Eu não estou alterada!!!!!! **

_Quer um biscoito? _

**VAI SE... **

x Comeram meu biscoito x

_Quarta-feira, doze de setembro, 16:45, acabando de chegar em casa._

Hoje o dia foi BEM longo. Não via a hora de chegar em meu calmo recanto de descanso e dizer "boa tarde, mamãe", e pegar uma maçã e subir para meu adorado quarto, o único cômodo livre das cavalices de minha irmã mais velha, se é que você consegue entender o que eu estou tentando dizer (escrever).

QUEM É VOCÊ, PERSONALIDADE DUPLA?

Eu pareço uma retardada falando assim, mas tudo bem. Alguém que tem que levar a bicicleta para a parte de trás da escola só para não ser vista pelos populares indo pra casa num meio de transporte tão antiquado (mas mesmo assim divertido. Eu AMO andar de bicicleta). Sabe, minha vida é tão dura que daria um belo poema, do tipo...

**A Tragédia da Tragédia**_  
Lily Evans_

_Deixo-me revelar através de palavras  
Transparecendo a decepção e o tédio de uma vida para palhaças  
Expressando assim, então  
Dos fatos, a minha visão:_

_Chegar na escola e olhar  
Ver que você vai ser vítima de uma pegadinha  
Não é pior que matar  
Mas, mesmo assim, preferia ganhar na raspadinha_

_Chegar DA escola e ver  
Que sua irmã está lá, esperando você morrer  
Para ficar em paz então  
Sem precisar brigar com você em vão_

_Porque você é nerd  
Você está do lado errado da cadeia evolutiva  
Você não tem nada a ver com a Internet  
E prefere participar de uma comissão educativa_

_Então você vê o preconceito  
E vê que a tragédia é a sua vida  
Então tenta encarar tudo erguendo o peito  
Mas tudo que você consegue é cair de vez e ficar caída como uma lhama bêbada!_

Eu devia ser poetisa. Iria falir qualquer escritor de poemas. Aí passaria para as fábulas, onde consolidaria meu sonho de FINALMENTE ler uma fábula que fala sobre as lhamas, já que NENHUMA fábula fala das lhamas. NENHUMA. Que preconceito, mano, fala sério.

Agora vou passear com meu peixinho Beta, o Tico, com sua licença.

x Comeram meu biscoito x

_**E no próximo capítulo...**_

_"Se eu soubesse que tirar os óculos teria um efeito TÃO bom, teria tirado antes. Como eu imaginaria que, de uma hora para outra, pareceria TÃO popular e bonitona como pareço agora, mesmo estando com metade do rosto pintada de uma cor que varia de verde-merda a cocô de bebê recém-saído das comissões traseiras?"_

_**Estupidamente falando.**_

_ou_

_**Cinco coisas que você não sabia sobre o que você não sabia que sabia.**_

_ou ainda_

_**Se suas penas sempre caem, cole-as com cola glitter.**_

_"ERA TUDO MENTIRA!"_

Coming soon...


End file.
